


How much did you see?

by JopkaFlesha



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Action Figures, At least pre-sexual fantasy, Crack, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spaceballs AU, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JopkaFlesha/pseuds/JopkaFlesha
Summary: Основано на сцене с куклами из фильма "Космические яйца", только с Колдфлэшом.





	How much did you see?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How much did you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575059) by [coldflashwavebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby). 



— Наконец, ты в моей власти, Алый Бегун, — усмехнулся Капитан Холод. Нога Флэша была приморожена к складскому полу, делая бегуна совершенно беспомощным.

Но Флэш пытался бороться:  
— Ты не уйдешь с этим, Снарт! — воскликнул он, страх пронзил его слова. — Отпусти меня!

Однако когда Холод подошел ближе, дыхание героя попало ему на шею, и румянец, слившись с костюмом, раскрасил щеки. Холод медленно начал стаскивать алый капюшон вниз, освобождая взъерошенные каштановые локоны:  
— Нет, я так не думаю. Теперь ты мой, Скарлет.

Он запустил свои пальцы в густую шевелюру Флэша, наслаждаясь неровным дыханием, слетавшим с губ героя. Тем не менее, прежде чем он смог сделать то, что хотел, стрела приземлилась около него.

— Освободи его, Снарт, — прорычал раздражающе знакомый голос. Когда Холод повернулся, Зеленая Стрела нацелился на него. Он был окружен помощниками Флэша — Вайбом и Кид Флэшем.

— Зеленая Стрела, — Холод растягивал слова, — я не ожидал тебя.

— Верни моего напарника назад, Холод!

Холод ухмыльнулся, нацеливая пушку:  
— Я так не думаю, — с этими словами он открыл огонь, заморозив всех трех героев, сделав из них ледяные скульптуры. Он вернул свое оружие в кобуру, после чего возвратился к Флэшу, который смотрел, широко раскрыв глаза, на то, что произошло пару секунд назад.

— Наконец-то одни, — он вернулся к Флэшу, нежно схватив героя за бедра.

Флэш начал неуверенно вырываться:  
— Нет, отпусти меня… — сказал он, хотя не предпринял никаких усилий, чтобы оттолкнуть Снарта или убрать его руки. Леонард наклонился ближе, так чтобы его губы и губы героя были на расстоянии всего сантиметров друг от друга, — Я ненавижу тебя… — прошептал его Скарлет. — А ещё… ты такой сексуальный, Холод.

Снарт одобрительно промурлыкал, скользнув руками вперед, пока не обхватил твёрдый, обтянутый кожей зад. Флэш издал стон удовольствия:  
— Не обижайся, Скарлет. Ты так же зависим от этой адреналиновой игры, как и я, и ты так же возбуждён этими острыми ощущениями. Смотри на это, как на новый уровень.

Его Скарлет затрепетал в руках:  
— Не… Нет… — он снова попытался поспорить, но Холод притянул его тело достаточно близко, чтобы их возбуждение соприкоснулось. Порнографический стон сорвался с губ Флэша.

Холод ухмыльнулся:  
— Поцелуй меня, Скарлет, — приказал он, соединяя их губы вместе. Герой вел себя так, будто собирался сопротивляться, но он все же понял, насколько он хочет своего злодея. Поцелуй был безумным и отчаянным, казалось, что Флэш хотел сорвать одежду прямо здесь и сейчас. Холод радостно замурлыкал, подаваясь вперед, чтобы взять контроль над поцелуем, его рука потянулась, чтобы схватить затылок.

В то времени, когда Холод отстранился, дабы поцеловать, покусать и пососать шею Алого Спидстера, герой издал изнуряющий стон, его грудь вздымалась, он просил Холода о большем.

— Да… да… _ох… ОХ… Боже, да… пожалуйста, Холод…_ ох, твоя холодная пушка такая большая…

К несчастью для Лена, дверь в его офис распахнулась.

— Хей, Ленни, — начала Лиза, когда Лен отчаянно кинул свои фигурки в парку. Когда он оглянулся через плечо, она одарила его осуждающим взглядом. — Я помешала чему-то?

Время игр было закончено. Если бы это был кто-то еще, он бы приложил больше усилий, но это Лиза застала его. Все, что он мог сказать, было…

— Как много ты увидела?

Лиза подняла идеальные брови:  
— Ты имеешь в виду, сколько из твоего кукольного представления с грязными фантазиями про Флэша я видела?

— Убирайся.

Яркая, довольная усмешка растянулась на ее губах, и Лен проклинал свою сестру, ведь теперь у неё есть материал для шантажа:  
— И СТУЧИСЬ В СЛЕДУЮЩИЙ РАЗ! — крикнул он ей вслед, когда она закрыла дверь.

Ему точно нужно поставить замок на дверь.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoPkct6zBhA — Та самая сцена, если кто ее не видел.
> 
> Спасибо за прочтение:3


End file.
